Recuérdame
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: ONE-SHOT Sephiroth&Terra. Intento de Lemmon xD No pondré summary...Básicamente, porque no sé hacerle bien y podría estropear aun más el fic...


Bueno, pues como ya sabréis, este es un one-shot Sephiroth&Terra que intenta ser lemmon…Ya me diréis cómo habrá quedado xDDD

Disclaimer: ningún pjs de los que salen o se nombran en este fic me pertenecen, de ningún modo…Solo me dedico a raptarlos... ¡Mwajajajajajajajaja!

.0.0.0.

Se iría. Sí, era un hecho, se iba a ir en cuanto acabase esa guerra entre dioses y peones, al igual que todos sus amigos. Se olvidaría de ellos, también lo sabía, y lo detestaba. Cuando regresase a su mundo, no recordaría ni al Caballero Cebolla, ni a Tidus, ni a Cloud…No recordaría a nadie. Su mente se vaciaría, como lo haría un frasco destapado y boca abajo. Sus recuerdos se borrarían, se escaparían de su mente sin opción a réplica, sin poder recuperarlos nuevamente.

Colocó las manos tras la espalda y alzó la cabeza, mirando el extraño y nublado… ¿cielo? Se encontraba en el Templo de Caos, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, ni cuándo, ni por qué. Tal vez, simplemente, estaba en aquel lugar por iniciativa propia de su mente, puede que incluso por su corazón.

Se llevó una mano a la parte de su cuerpo que albergaba dicho órgano, notando sus lentos latidos.

''Bum bum, bum bum''

Suspiró. Sí, se olvidaría de todos sus amigos, pero también de…Volvió a suspirar. Desconocía cuándo había ocurrido y de qué modo, pero no conseguía retirar de su alma ese sentimiento hasta entonces ignoto en ella. Era una emoción que la embargaba, la llenaba por entero, la hacía estremecer…y la hacía llorar. Pensar en él le hacía recordar que aquella batalla no sería real tras regresar a su mundo, pues no se acordaría y, por ende, no existiría para ella.

''Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum''

Su corazón latió más rápido al visualizarle en su mente. Se sonrojó y esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Apenas se habían visto un par de veces, pero esas habían sido suficientes como para hacerla sentir de esa manera. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo lo llamaban?

Terra giró levemente la cabeza al oír el revoloteo de una túnica de cuero que había aprendido a identificar de manera inmediata, de forma instintiva. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Era una casualidad?

La joven sonrió de forma desdeñosa. Claro que era una casualidad, él no habría ido allí por ella, sencilla y llanamente porque a él no le interesaba.

''Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum''

Su corazón parecía salírsele por la boca, sentía que iba a estallar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Había muchos mundos, muchas personas…No era la única que sentía aquello, lo sabía, pero…No era del todo satisfactorio, la hacía sufrir de manera espantosa. ¿Cómo podían soportarlo los demás? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese gente que luchaba por proteger ese sentimiento?

-¿Una guerrera de Cosmos, aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos, preparándote para la batalla?

Terra no contestó. Él tenía razón… ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿A qué esperaba? Además, era verdad aquello de que tenía que prepararse. La batalla final, si es que ese término existía realmente, no tardaría en llegar, todos eran conscientes. Tal vez, por eso estaban tan inquietos, pues sabían bien lo que eso significaba. ¿Ganarían? Puede, pero se olvidarían los unos a los otros. ¿Perderían? Tal vez, con lo que el sacrificio de Cosmos no habría servido para nada. Sea cual fuese el resultado, era a un alto precio. No, no existía la batalla final, para nada. La lucha interior jamás terminaría…y era la peor que podría existir.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó-Vosotros también lucháis.

-No necesito entrenarme para luchar contra vosotros-comentó, desdeñoso, como si le hubiesen dedicado un insulto.

La maga se rascó una sonrojada mejilla, algo incómoda. A pesar de sus aires de grandeza, le gustaba; le gustaba aquel momento y, aunque pareciera inaudito, se encontraba segura, pero…no le parecía bien. Estaba traicionando a sus amigos, a Cosmos. Estaba traicionando la amistad entre Cloud y ella. Aunque… ¿quién podía dictar los enrevesados designios del destino? ¿Quién podía obligar a un corazón a no sentir? ¿Quién decidía sobre sus sentimientos? Ni siquiera ella misma.

-Sephiroth, por favor, hoy no…Ahora, no-susurró, girándose hacia él.

-¿Cómo?

-No te comportes de esa forma, compórtate como eres en realidad.

El espadachín esbozó una sonrisa irónica y estiró los brazos.

-Así soy yo. No sé qué te habrás creado en tu mente, ni por qué, pero siento desencantarte, Terra.

-La batalla entre nosotros está a punto de comenzar, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo cuando tendría que estar con mis amigos.

Sephiroth se acercó a la joven y agachó la cabeza para situarla a la altura de la maga.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No. No lo sé, no sé qué siento, solo sé que…no es lo correcto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque así lo deciden tus amigos? ¿Porque así lo dictaminó Cosmos? ¿Acaso está mal…-pasó una mano por la espalda de la rubia y la acercó aun más a él, sin dejar espacio entre ellos-esto?

Terra dejó escapar el aire de forma entrecortada, entrecerrando levemente los ojos al notar los labios del peliplata recorrer su frío cuello. La maga se recompuso de la sorpresa y movió torpemente las manos, intentando deshacerse de las hombreras de Sephiroth sin resultados positivos.

-Tranquila-murmuró en su oído.

El espadachín tomó las pequeñas, nerviosas e inexpertas manos de Terra entre las suyas y la guió, haciendo que soltase el broche metálico con el que mantenía unida su gabardina, que cayó, junto a las hombreras, al suelo. Después, las guió hacia los cinturones, dejando que esta vez actuase ella. Sephiroth colocó las manos en los hombros de la rubia, le dio un beso en la frente y desató su capa. Le besó la clavícula mientras le iba quitando de forma lenta los guantes, para pasar después a los pañuelos, desanudándolos y dejándolos caer. Aplastó su mejilla contra la de Terra y la cogió de la cintura, alzándola; luego, pasó sus manos por las piernas de la chica, que las dobló alrededor de su cadera. Sephiroth se arrodilló y posó a la joven en el suelo lentamente, sin separarla más de lo necesario, apenas dejando que pasara el aire entre sus cuerpos. El peliplata sonrió al oír un pequeño jadeo contenido, y eso que todavía no había empezado. Terra, algo indecisa, comenzó a deslizar los pantalones de Sephiroth. Él, al notar su pudor, la ayudó mientras la besaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así?

''¿Qué me has hecho?'' pensó, mirando a la joven directamente a los ojos.

Pasó una mano por el rubio y ondulado flequillo, retirándoselo de la frente, observando su ovalada y pálida cara, acariciándola como si fuese de cristal. Volvió a besarla, arqueando su cadera para que entrase en contacto con la de ella, que dejó escapar un sorprendido gemido.

''¿Qué…?'' pensó Terra al notar una intromisión en su boca.

La maga posó las manos en la nuca de Sephiroth, contestando al dulce y húmedo juego que él había comenzado. Se estableció una pequeña lucha entre ambos, a la que Terra se rindió casi de inmediato, dejando que la ágil lengua del espadachín recorriese su boca por entero. Ella también introdujo la suya, aunque con más torpeza, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

Sephiroth se separó de la joven, que hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto. El peliplata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y, para no hacer esperar a _su_ Terra, le arrebató el vestido de forma rápida, casi rasgándolo, quitándoselo por la cabeza y lanzándolo junto al resto de la ropa. Apoyó su frente en la de ella, que le miró con sus grandes y asustados ojos azules. ¿A qué venía ese sentimiento de temor?

-Relájate, Terra-murmuró, besando su hombro.

El espadachín comenzó a trazar un cálido sendero de besos, cubriéndola de ellos, sin dejar un solo espacio en el cuerpo de Terra en el que no hubiese posado sus labios. Se paró en el ombligo, besándolo por última vez antes de pasar a su delgada pierna, deslizando cada bota con cuidado. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza y miró de forma divertida a Terra, que tenía la cara sonrojada y evitaba mirarle a los ojos, avergonzada.

-¿Para qué me has desnudado si no quieres mirarme?-preguntó, haciendo que el sonrojo de la mujer aumentase.

Sephiroth le besó en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tengo una idea. Cierra los ojos, Terra…y déjate llevar.

La maga le miró y, luego, cerró los ojos lentamente.

-No sé qué hacer.

-Lo que quieras.

Terra tragó saliva y paseó sus manos por los anchos hombros del espadachín de forma lenta, insegura. Le abrazó y empezó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que Sephiroth ahogase un pequeño gemido cuando mordió su nuez. Le besó el pecho mientras sus dedos recorrían la espalda del peliplata, pasando luego a su cintura, después a su cadera y terminando en el ombligo, haciendo pequeños círculos a su alrededor sin saber cómo continuar.

-Haz lo que quieras-volvió a susurrarle con voz ronca en el oído.

Sin embargo, Terra no continuó, no bajó su mano más allá del ombligo. Estaba paralizada, avergonzada. Sephiroth, al saber que no continuaría, empezó su juego, acariciando cada rincón del joven e inexperto cuerpo de la maga que tenía debajo de él, rozando, masajeando y pellizcando cada lugar estratégico que hacía que la maga se estremeciera y jadease.

''Esto no está bien'' pensó ella en un alarde de lucidez ''Él es mi enemigo, no tendría que estar…tan…a su merced…''

Sephiroth la hizo ignorar sus remordimientos a base de sensuales caricias y apasionados besos. La joven arqueó la espalda, haciendo que ambas caderas volvieran a entrar en contacto, notando entre sus piernas cierta presión que la hizo sonrojarse todavía más. En poco tiempo, las dos únicas prendas que quedaban en los cuerpos de ambos guerreros se perdieron. El peliplata ya había esperado demasiado.

-Esto…te va a doler-le advirtió él-. Si no quieres…

''¡¿Si no quieres?'' pensó, molesto ''¿Desde cuándo me preocupa algo tan nimio como el dolor de, no un igual, sino un enemigo? ¿Desde cuándo me siento así? ¡¿Desde cuándo…?''

El gesto de negación de la joven detuvo sus pensamientos. ¿Qué quería decir, que no quería o que no le importaba?

Terra le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, instándole a continuar. Sephiroth, al saber que la maga estaba dispuesta a continuar, empezó a mover su cadera, introduciendo de forma lenta y cuidadosa su masculinidad en la cálida y estrecha entrada femenina. Le costaba mantener aquel ritmo, sabía que perdería el control antes de romper la fina barrera que mantenía a la joven pura y virginal, ajena a toda experiencia. Eso le hizo sonreír con orgullo. Él era el primero…y se encargaría de que fuera el último.

''No volverás a verla cuando acabe la guerra'' susurró una malévola voz en su mente ''Ella te olvidará, ella olvidará este momento…Jamás volverá a recordarte. Tú tampoco te acordarás, y lo sabes''

Sephiroth frunció el ceño, molesto. Dio un brusco empujón, sin saber lo que hacía. La rabia había comenzado a acumularse en su interior y se reflejaba en sus tan poco cuidadosos actos. Sin embargo, un profundo y doloroso quejido por parte de Terra le hizo recobrar la cordura. La había lastimado, había dejado que sus pasiones le dominasen y no había tenido cuidado con la joven maga, que había clavado sus uñas en la espalda del espadachín, procurando no mostrar en sus rasgos el dolor que sentía. Dos lágrimas se escapaban de sus apretados párpados y se había mordido tan fuerte el labio que incluso le había comenzado a sangrar.

-Lo siento-murmuró en su oído-. Lo siento, yo…No volverá a pasar.

Sephiroth la besó, pasando la punta de su lengua por la pequeña herida de forma cariñosa. Salió de su cuerpo y volvió a arquear su cadera, esta vez consciente de lo que hacía, tratándola con delicadeza. Empujó con cuidado, hasta que por fin oyó un leve gemido, lo que hizo que aumentase el ritmo.

''Esto no está bien'' volvió a repetirse la maga, entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando ''Yo no…''

Los gemidos de Terra pasaron a ser gritos, gritos en los que se veía reflejado el placer que el peliplata la hacía sentir. Sephiroth empujó más fuerte, de forma más profunda, comenzando a gemir en el oído de la joven, que alzó sus piernas y rodeó la cadera del espadachín con ellas.

Aquello no estaba bien…

¿Por qué?

''¿Solo porque no estamos en el mismo bando? ¿Solo porque no pertenecemos al mismo mundo? '' se preguntó, apretando a Sephiroth contra ella ''¿Solo porque los dioses dictaminaron que no nos uniéramos? ¿Es que acaso no ven que lo que sentimos no entiende de barreras?''

La maga gritó el nombre del peliplata, en claro desafío a las deidades, clavando las uñas en la carne de Sephiroth, pero esta vez no por el dolor, sino por un goce tan extenso que casi no le cabía en el cuerpo.

Sephiroth empujó y empujó, haciendo a la joven tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Se estremeció y dejó escapar un ronco gemido ahogado, estrechando aun más a Terra entre sus brazos. Intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si tenía a una diosa de porcelana gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer debajo de su brillante y sudoroso cuerpo?

''Lo olvidaré. En cuanto termine esta estúpida guerra, Sephiroth se borrará de mi mente. No volveré a verle…''

Gritó más alto.

''Eso es tan…cruel…Yo no…''

Se aferró a la espalda de Sephiroth.

''No quiero...''

Arqueó su cadera, apretando fuertemente los párpados.

''Olvidarte…''

De los labios de la joven escapó un prolongado grito, un grito extraño, en el que expresaba varios sentimientos. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer, tristeza y alegría, soledad y…

''Yo te amo…''

Sephiroth acompañó el grito de Terra, empujando y vaciándose en su interior. Luego, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro resbaladizo de la maga, jadeando.

''¿Cómo ha pasado esto?'' pensó el espadachín ''¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?''

Estuvieron un tiempo en esa posición. Fue corto, fue largo, fue llevadero y pesado, estremecedor e incómodo…Fue igual de perturbador que los sentimientos que ambos experimentaron al unir sus cuerpos.

Una vez estuvieron vestidos, más o menos arreglados, no recuperados aun de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, decidieron irse cada uno por su lado, guardando en su mente aquel recuerdo hasta que fuese vilmente borrado.

-Sephiroth, espera-le llamó Terra.

El espadachín se giró y observó a la joven con unos nuevos ojos, con una mirada intensa que reflejaba mucho más que las torpes y escasas palabras. La maga no se acercó, no se movió del sitio, tan solo se quedó prendada de los extraños ojos de él.

-Recuérdame.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando esto termine, cuando regresemos. Por favor, recuérdame. No me olvides. Yo…no lo haré.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé que mi mente no te recordará, pero…mi alma siempre lo hará. Tú eres…

-No digas nada.

Terra asintió, sonriendo levemente.

-Déjame besarte por última vez. Antes de que me vaya, quiero...

Sephiroth acortó la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios sobre los de la maga, cerrando los ojos. Ambos bebieron de aquel beso, ambos entreabieron sus bocas y juguetearon por última vez con sus lenguas. No era como antes, no fue como el primero, sencillamente porque los dos sabían que no habría más, que sería el último. Sephiroth y Terra entregaron sus almas y sus corazones en aquel beso profundo, húmedo, apasionante y único. Se separaron a regañadientes, respirando entrecortadamente, y se miraron por última vez a los ojos.

-Te recordaré, de alguna forma-susurró antes de alejarse un par de pasos y desaparecer.

Terra se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes estuviese el espadachín y se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, aun cálidos y humedecidos por el beso. Sonrió.

-Tú eres el único hombre al que amaré en mi vida-dijo, alzando la cabeza.

Pasara lo que pasase, le recordaría. Ella jamás se olvidaría de él y, lo que era más importante, sabía que volverían a estar juntos. Puede que no en esa vida, ni en la siguiente, pero algún día…

-Te esperaré. Siempre te esperaré.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un esperanzado y soñador suspiro.

Ambos volverían a encontrarse.

0.0.0

¡Hola! Tengo que disculparme, de verdad…Este es mi primer lemmon y sé que está fatalmente hecho xDDD He intentado hacerlo medianamente decente, pero no sé yo cómo estará, la verdad…Espero tener reviews, ya sean para bien o para mal (acepto criticas, sugerencias, aporreos, intentos de asesinato…). ¡Todo review sirve para mejorar! ¡Bueno, gracias por leer! Sayo ^^


End file.
